Bluster
This might contain mature content This is SHNS'S NO TOCH! Description He has a very muscular build, strong muscles go up his legs and wings, he has a very manevorable body that helps him side step most attacks. His scales are a very pale blue color. The shine in the night sky like diamonds. Bluster has two deep blue eyes. They almost appear black if you looked at them. His horns and talons are purly white, they go really well with his light blue scales. His under scales are the same purly white as his horns and talons. This also goes well with his scales. His ears are icey blue unlike most dragons's. They are very handsom in some dragons opinions. His mem-brains are a beautiful dark blue. They look very good with all his other colors. Personality He is a very kind and caring dragon. Always looking out for other allies of his. He is protective of Laricnia his girlfriend. It would have broke him if he lived to her death. He can be a very strong enime to have. If Laricnia was on the line it would mean certain death for you to fight him. He can be very hostile at times. This adapted right after his mother dessesed. History Shortly after his hatching, his mother had died in a war. This struck the young dragonet very hard. Later in his life he was wondering in the Mud Kingdom when he ran into a beautiful MudWing. Her name was Laricina. His heart beat harder when-ever he saw he saw her. He didn't know why though. a year later in his life he and Laricina weren't just both falling for each other, they were mates. They went out to the shores the sea kingdom to watch the waves roll. Five skywing leapt out of a bush. He held his ground protecting Laricina behind him. He slashed the first one across the throght, killing it. He felt claws scrap down his back shredding his cold scales. He blew some frostbreath on a third while the second bite it's teeth into his back. The third SkyWing was frozen solid in a block of ice. He ripped of the SkyWing on his back killing it. The other two flew back to there kingdom, scared. He felt pain in his back as his blue blood spilled down his back. Then, He died of his wounds. Appears in ........ Trivia # He died # He was an ex-prince # His mom's name was Everest # He wandered into the Mud Kingdom to kill a heron, there was a food shortage in his home # He misses Laricina so much it hurts # /he didn't want to kill those SkyWings Relationships Laricina',' He loves this MudWing with all of his heart and much, much more. He would and already did die for her. He had found his true love everything seemed perfect........... Then ............... He died. Everest, He loves his mother even though she is dead she lives on in his very heart and soul. Then he died leaving the memory of his mother floating in an empty void. Lost forever, everywhere except in his heart. Gallery (No art yet........)Category:Content (Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing) Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mature Content